


Obsessed

by MissPearlescent



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Awkward Romance, Cute, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Romance, Slow Romance, Smut, Succubus, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPearlescent/pseuds/MissPearlescent
Summary: You are a succubus working for a human prince. How much longer before you cave into your demon side? Rated M for smutty smut smut (ꈍ .̮ ꈍ)
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Original Female Character(s), Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/You
Kudos: 39





	Obsessed

“Your majesty, it is in your best interest to fire the girl.”

The dark hallway seemed to get colder as you heard the older gentleman rattle on.

“Having her as an advisor would not sit well when we reach out for trade agreements with the international council next year.”

You fiddled with your dress made of pink satin that draped scantily down your body. Picking out this dress for tonight’s party had been so much fun. You were beyond excited when you were sat down with the rest of the royal family into little chairs for hair and makeup. It was the first time you got to experience what many other human females did at your age.

But now, leaning against the door of the prince’s study, that felt so far away. If somebody told you that 12 hours ago was actually a parallel reality or a different lifetime, you would’ve believed them.

It was your suggestion to invite demons to the Christmas party. As the demon advisor for the kingdom, you thought it was a brilliant idea to bring leaders of the underworld up here to mingle with the humans.

You didn’t realize how depraved your people were. Even though the invitation list was narrowed down to the best of the best, demons were still inherently evil and the humans could not tolerate that.

You tugged at the hem of your dress, suddenly thinking it was too short for such a formal event. It made your legs look extra long and your butt extra perky…but that was your succubus side talking.

There were many times you found yourself wishing you were strait-laced like the other girls that arrived at the castle.

“I will not be firing her.” The prince’s firm voice rang out from the room and you leaned in even closer to catch every single one of his words. “She is an asset to the team.”

A lump formed in your throat. It wasn’t fair that the prince was handsome. It wasn’t fair that he was smart. He had to go and muck it all up by being the kindest man you had ever met.

You pushed away from the door, unable to listen to another word, and turned down the hall.

You needed to leave. The prince was too kind, too soft-hearted. There was no way he was going to build bridges with the kings of evil-ville, so there was no point in you keeping this job. It would be better for the humans to stick with the humans.

A first hand wrapped around your wrist and you stiffened.

Jongin walked beside you, eyes forward, the grip on your wrist tight. He didn’t slow down, just kept pace with you. “How much did you hear?” he asked nonchalantly.

You watched the ground as you spoke because you couldn’t bear to look at him. “Nothing,” you lied. You couldn’t stand his warm brown eyes right now or else you might just puke out of shame. You were a low demon walking beside a human prince.

You had experienced the same feeling the first time you set eyes on him. It was two years ago, during the same annual Christmas party, when you had snuck in and was on the hunt for some human sex.

It was a dare that many young succubi had been coerced to do—have sex with a human and live to tell the tale.

Human males were totally different from demons. Demons were black and white: if they didn’t like you, they would let you know. But humans were very good at acting. They could be attracted to a succubi and just as easily slit her throat in bed.

You—lucky you—had never been able to experience that as you laid eyes on the prince that night and completely forgot about your mission. The moment you saw those brown eyes, you were smitten and basically forgot how to be a succubus anymore. Words weren’t forming properly, your feet didn’t know how to walk let alone dance, and you nearly spilled a drink on yourself that night.

Yet somehow, at the end of the night, you had managed to get one step closer. Even though he didn’t offer you a spot in his bed, Prince Jongin had taken interest in you being a demon and offered you a job as an advisor for all things demonic. It was the last thing you had expected that night, but you figured you’d be able to suit the job.

After all, you did have a lot of intimate experience with many different species of demons.

And so that was how two years passed. Two _dry_ years. This job was busy and you had no time for yourself, yet it worked out because you enjoyed studying the different relationships and strategies that demons and humans liked to play with. But for so long, you had to hold back your succubus side. You wondered if you had lost yourself.

Not that it mattered on the job. The prince never saw you as anything more than an employee.

You nodded at a royal guard, pretending like your brain wasn’t in an absolute frenzy. Maybe all you needed was a visit down south and find one of your past regulars. It would clear things up, help you think straight. None of these _feelings_. Was this how all humans felt?

Softly, Jongin whispered, “Did you enjoy the party?”

The lump in your throat reappeared. Did you enjoy the party? The party that you ruined?

Jongin continued, his voice light, “It was fun to see my aunt freak out over her son making out with one of the princesses.”

Shakily, you nodded, because it had been funny when you and Jongin were trying not to laugh while simultaneously dragging his aunt away from her son who had just kissed his longtime crush, Hades’s daughter.

The grip on your wrist turned to a warm hand on the small of your back. “Did you see when a ghost snuck garlic sauce onto the Tundra King’s plate?”

You looked up, alarmed. That incident had missed your radar.

Jongin covered his laugh with his fist. “He finally stopped talking because he had to burp so much. It saved all our ears.”

You couldn’t help but bite your lip to keep from laughing too.

“This party will be great in the memory books.”

The fun died and the dread set in again. It was a heavy stone in your stomach and you couldn’t take it anymore. “Jong—Your majesty.” You looked around, making sure nobody caught your mistake, and stopped in the middle of the empty hallway. “It’s getting late. I should go.”

Jongin held onto your hand and nodded. It was nothing special, but you wondered if this would be the last time he would hold your hand so tenderly. “Of course. You did well today. Get some rest and I’ll see you in the morning.”

Tears pricked at your eyes and you blinked rapidly to shoo them away. He was doing it again, being kind. You opened your mouth to refute him, but you couldn’t seem to make a noise.

You shut your mouth and licked your lips, knowing they would tremble if you breathed out.

Jongin’s gaze followed your lips and he took a step closer. You wondered if he realized the lack of distance between the two of you. It wasn’t proper.

“I want to kiss you.”

Your eyes widened. That wasn’t proper either.

His voice was raspy, and his chest rose and fell with his next breath. He was watching you with sharp eyes, practically devouring the look of your lips. You felt warmth build between your legs.

Oh no.

This was _not_ the time for your succubus side to fire up.

But you fed off of moments like this. Sexual desire was your life essence. And when your succubus powers were in full force, you could bring down an army of men.

Jongin groaned.

This was bad.

You pulled him by the arm, down the hallway into the first door that unlocked. It was a random sitting room laden with seats that were out of season and covered in white linen. Nobody would need to come here.

You gulped and tried to tamp down the succubus side of you. “Your majesty, this isn’t what you want, trust me.”

He shut the door behind him and pressed you up against it, holding your wrists against the cold wood. “What do you mean?”

“I’m a succubus, Jongin. You know that. My body is making you feel this way.” You pushed against his restraints and held onto his hands instead, trying to plea with him. “I will give you some privacy in this room. The effects will wear off once you rub yourself a few times.”

Jongin scoffed as if it was a ridiculous idea. “And where will you be?”

You stopped. “Me?” You looked down at your joined hands. Why did you ever think you could handle human emotions? Handle a human male? “I will leave.”

Jongin leaned forward and pressed his forehead to yours. “Will I see you in the morning?”

“I…” You couldn’t avoid his gaze, not when he was this close, and it only made you feel hotter and worse about yourself. “I don’t think so. You shouldn’t want me, Jongin.”

“I shouldn’t and yet I do.” He took that moment to raise your arms, trapping them above your head.

The position made your breasts jut out and with every breath, your nipples brushed his chest, making them pebble under your satin dress.

“I’ve wanted you since the moment I set eyes on you,” he whispered close to your ear, his free hand grazing your hip.

“That’s because I’m a succubus.” How many times did you have to say it?

“That’s what I thought, too,” he replied, his fingers picking up the hem of your dress and dancing along your thigh. “But I hired you two years ago and I still find that I want you.”

You could push him away. You _should_ push him away. It was the right thing to do for the both of you.

But you were a demon, and you thrived off of sex, something you had been deprived of for so long.

“So tell me,” he continued as if he knew exactly what you were thinking, “how is it that a succubus has survived so long without sex?”

You squirmed as his thumb pressed against a sensitive spot on the inside of your thigh. “How do you know that?”

Jongin chuckled. “I read many books about demons after I hired one to be on my advisory council.”

“I-I just masturbate,” you confessed.

“ _Just_ masturbate?”

You knew your cheeks were on fire but so was the rest of your body as Jongin’s blazing eyes stared down at you. “Yes, just masturbate. There are spells to keep me alive, but masturbation keeps me sane.”

“Are those the spells where you conjure up a man from thin air and have him fuck you?”

Hearing those filthy words coming out from the prince’s mouth made your mouth go dry. How could he know?

He groaned as you raised your hip, wanting to meet his thumb that was climbing higher and higher. “I saw you one day in the library. You were crying my name and I rushed in. Guess what I found?”

You bit your lip, knowing just what he was going to say. It was the first time you had found that spell and the first man that came into your head was the prince because he was the only one that always resided in your thoughts. So you conjured him up.

“I found you on your back, your legs in the air, your cunt getting stretched by an invisible cock.”

With a whimper, you picked your legs up, hooking them around Jongin’s waist. He caught you easily, his one strong hand still locked on your wrists against the wooden door.

“I know you enjoyed it that day. I heard how wet you were and how you begged for more. I have the real thing right here, so let me ask you a question.” He canted his hips, letting you feel the hard length of his cock. Involuntarily, you rubbed against him, unable to help yourself. “May I kiss you?”

Kissing? Just kissing? Your legs squeezed together, wanting his kisses down there instead. “You can do whatever you want,” you panted, “as long as you don’t stop.”

He let go of your wrists and brushed his lips against yours, pushing up your dress until your breasts were exposed to the cold air in the room. Jongin looked down and chuckled to himself. “I knew you wouldn’t wear a bra.”

His fingers traced a circle around your hard nipple, making it perk up under his touch as he found your mouth again. You wrapped an arm around his broad shoulders, wishing he was naked but also loving the fact that he was doing all this while wearing his formal uniform.

He tasted you and played with you, making you shake every time he found a new spot to tease. You could already feel the juices pooling in your thin underwear. If he made you any wetter, he would flood this room.

Jongin let out a guttural noise when his fingers reached your underwear. “How long have you been this wet?”

You leaned your head back against the door as he pushed the fabric aside and teased your slick folds with his thumb. “Two years.”

He let out a laugh and kissed your exposed neck, sending little tingles down your spine. “I want you to know the party was a success tonight.” He sucked on a sensitive spot, making your head fall to the side.

“Hmm?” You could barely concentrate as he worked your body to a state of jelly.

“No matter what anyone says,” he continued, his thumb finding your clit and stroking the little nub back and forth. “Tonight was a success and I want to keep you at my side.”

“B-but…” You were breathing too heavily as his thumb continued its deliciously soft strokes on your clit. You were used to demons that flicked it way too hard to the point of pain. But this…this was bliss.

“I’m not firing you,” he murmured, slowly pressing a finger into your core.

“But Jongin…” You trailed off as your mouth fell open. You grabbed onto his shoulder as he curved his finger and pressed deep inside you. “Oh, I think…if you do that, I’m going to come.”

You found yourself desperately trying to keep your hips still, even as they shook and jerked, trying to get the roughest and deepest of penetrations. But Jongin’s fingers were gentle, and you were worried that any movement on your behalf would ruin the orgasm that was building.

And you were so overdue for a good orgasm.

“Oh god, Jongin, please kiss me,” you begged as you felt the walls of your pussy begin to throb. “I’m going to scream.”

He held you by the back of the neck, pressing his lips to yours in such a tender gesture that you almost cried. This was just as you had imagined for so many nights, if not more.

You clawed at him, running your nails against his expensive clothing as you shuddered in his grip. He pinned you harder against the wall, making sure you stayed put as he continued to stroke your little nub, now swollen and extra sensitive.

Even as you sighed against his lips, another orgasm began to build. You were sure he was tired because most men were by this time. His fingers must’ve been cramped and he must have wanted to get it over with. But he added another finger, stretching you wider, and kept on with the light little strokes.

And you came apart again in his arms, this time even harder.

You broke away with a gasp. “I need you,” you pleaded.

In what felt like the longest two seconds of your life, Jongin managed to pull down his fly and bring out what you’d been waiting for for years.

You reached your hand out and caressed him, salivating at the bead of pre-cum that formed at the tip. You marveled at just the sight of him. He was dark and thick and full of ridges of veins.

You wanted to taste him so bad.

“We shouldn’t,” you whispered to yourself even as you squeezed your fingers around him and stroked him from the base all the way to the head.

Jongin lifted your hips and smirked. “We shouldn’t, yet here we are.”

“You should fire me,” you said casually as you parted your folds and held the tip of him against your heat. “Mmm.” Deliciously, he slid up your slit and nudged your sensitive little clit.

“I won’t,” he said, “not unless you want to become my queen instead.”

Your eyes flew up to him, utter shock making you forget all about your position. Jongin took that moment to surprise you. With a mischievous grin, he pushed past your entrance.

Your mouth fell open in a gasp. This was only the tip but your toes were arching just from how good that felt.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin murmured, leaning forward to kiss your lower lip. “It will only hurt for a little bit.”

He pulled back and you shook your head, digging your heel into his backside so he wouldn’t withdraw. “No, it doesn’t hurt. It never hurts.”

Jongin tilted his head to the side in confusion.

You guided him back into you. “My body knows your size. The spells know what they are doing.” You bit your lip as you felt him entering deep inside you. “But this feels different.”

He was panting as he pulled back a little and then pressed deeper. “Different?”

“Better.” You clasped a hand around your mouth as you trembled. “Way better.”

“If you keep moving,” Jongin growled as he closed his eyes. “I’m not going to last long at all.”

“I’m trying not to.” But you knew it was futile. Your pussy was quivering around him, wanting to suck him dry. “But it’s okay, you can come.”

You stroked his hair tenderly. Your prince that was always so well-mannered and put-together was coming apart in your arms. You thought you loved observing him in his role as a prince but this was something else altogether.

You watched him as he shook, his hips jerking rapidly, making lewd noises as his body slapped against yours. You held back your orgasm, wanting him to enjoy himself. It was the least you could do after all he’d done for you.

He gave one last kiss, letting you help him smother his groan as he spilled into you. You ran your fingers through his hair, tugging a little as he whispered your name against your skin.

And then the fire started.

After first it was just warm, and then it slowly began to build.

You pulled away and gave a content sigh. “You feel so good, Jongin.” The warmth was spreading through your veins, sending tidal waves of things through your limbs.

“I’m still hard for you,” he rasped. “And you’re moving again.”

You swallowed hard as the heat built between your legs. “Something’s happening,” you said, breathless as the tidal waves pushed you forward with the weight of the pleasure. “I think I know why succubi say to try to have sex with a human at least once.”

Jongin hauled you into his arms and walked back until he found the armrest of a couch. He perched there, his length still rock hard inside you.

“Explain.”

You leaned against his shoulder as your body was racked with another rush of pleasure. “I came here two years ago because I was dared to have sex with a human. They say it is dangerous, but it can be worth it. I think I understand now.” You stifled a cry by burying into Jongin’s lapel. “Your sperm is making me come again and again.”

Jongin barked a laugh and rubbed a hand down your spine, eliciting even more shock waves down to your toes. “You’re saying you didn’t come here in search of a job?” he teased.

You closed your eyes and drew in a deep breath, loving the smell of him and sex combined. “I do love my job,” you confessed. “It’s interesting and I get to meet a lot of people.”

“That’s why I’m not firing you. You enjoy what you do and you’re good at it. I like you in this position.”

You peaked an eye open. “On your lap with your dick inside me?”

He chuckled. “That too.”

You sucked in a breath as another orgasm ebbed over, as if it was rewarding you for being funny. “Jongin, I do think you should rethink having me as your advisor though. What that man said earlier was right,” you continued. “It would smear your campaign when you reach out to international leaders.”

“Would it smear my campaign if I made a demon my wife instead?”

That suggestion again. You looked up, stunned once agains. He wasn’t just talking out of lust that last time?

“Ah!” you bit your lip as your body shook with the strength of one more orgasm. How long did they last?

“Are you coming again?” Jongin asked as he bundled you closer.

You nodded, adjusting to the new position. Your clit was pressed closer to him and if you moved a certain way…

Shaking your head, you asked, “What do you mean by the word wife?”

“I mean what it means,” he replied, sneaking a hand down and grazing it against the apex of your thigh, just avoiding your sensitive nub. “The only way I would fire you is if you allow me to court you.”

“What?” You must’ve been hearing things wrong. “But I don’t know how that would work.”

“I know how it would work.” He kissed your lower lip and his thumb finally found your clit again. He rubbed back and forth, same as before, just the way you liked it.

“Jongin…” Your skin prickled with need all over again.

He smirked into the kiss. “You would read all the books in my library just like you do now. You would eat all the desserts at dinner, same as always. Except now, you can have all the orgasms you want.”

Jongin surged his hips forward, hitting you deep, and let his thumb play with your poor clit, as you shattered in his arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> OK I’ve been wanting to write about a succubus demon for YEARS ever since I read Larissa Ione’s Sin Undone back in 2015. I even have a 25k WIP on a succubus and angel!Jongin. But I was never completely happy with it ergo i ditched it looooooooooooool!! So finally, here I am with a oneshot :) I hope y'alls liked it~


End file.
